Gilad Pellaeon
Gilad Pellaeon schrieb sich unter Vorgabe eines falschen Alters in der imperialen Akademie ein und arbeitete in der folgenden Karriere im Dienst der Galaktischen Republik und des Galaktischen Imperiums, wo er sich auf der Schimäre bis zum Posten des ersten Offiziers hocharbeitete und nach der Schlacht von Endor das Kommando übernahm. Hier bemühte er sich die darauffolgenden Jahre, die Überreste der imperialen Macht zusammenzuhalten, bis er unter Großadmiral Thrawn die Schimäre als Flaggschiff der Kernstreitmacht kommandierte. Nach dem abrupten Ende des Thrawn-Feldzuges diente er unter verschiedenen Kriegsherren – allen voran Admiral Daala, mit der er einen Großteil der imperialen Streitkräfte vereinte und nach ihrem Rücktritt als Oberkommandeur in die Gebiete des Äußeren Randes führte. Nach dem Friedensvertrag mit der Neuen Republik führte er das Galaktische Imperium mit der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong schließlich in die Galaktische Föderation freier Allianzen. Biografie Frühe Jahre und Klonkriege Gilad Pellaeon wurde auf Corellia geboren, er verbrachte jedoch den Großteil seiner Jugend auf der galaktischen Zentralwelt Coruscant und schrieb sich mit fünfzehn Jahren in der Raithal Akademie ein, die er – wenn auch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich – immer noch im oberen Drittel seiner Klasse absolvierte. Zu Beginn der Klonkriege wurden die vereinzelten planetaren Armeen und Flotten der Großen Armee der Republik angeschlossen und so erhielt auch Pellaeon einen Kommandoposten in der neuen Armee. Fortan kommandierte er den ''Acclamator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Leveler und obwohl die Klonkrieger die Nicht-Klone in der Flotte ablehnten, konnte sich Pellaeon aufgrund von Überlegtheit in der Truppenführung und Achtung gegenüber seinen Untergebenen Soldaten den Respekt der Klone verdienen. Dies vertrat er auch gegenüber jungen Offizieren, die die Klone als minderwertige Personen und Kanonenfutter ansahen und entsprechend von ihm runtergeputzt wurden.True Colors Nach einigen Monaten des Krieges wurde Pellaeon mit einer Kampfgruppe und Jedi-General Ronhar Kim nach Merson beordert, um die dortigen Streitkräfte der Separatisten auszuschalten. Allerdings erwies sich die von der Aufklärung mitgeteilte Truppenstärke als Fehlinformation, da die feindlichen Kräfte tatsächlich etwa fünfmal größer als gemeldet waren und sowohl Bodenstreitkräfte als auch die Flotte in starke Bedrängnis brachten. So war es auch Captain Pellaeon nicht möglich, Ronhar Kim auf der Oberfläche beim Rückzug zu unterstützen, da er nur unter unhaltbarem Risiko die Zerstörung der Flotte riskiert hätte. Obwohl Kims Padawan Tap-Nar-Pal nicht mit diesen Befehlen einverstanden war, befahl sein Meister ihm und Pellaeon, den Rückzug anzutreten und die Bodentruppen zu opfern, was Tap-Nar-Pal schließlich missachtete. Der schwer beschädigten Leveler und den anderen Schiffen im Orbit gelang der Sprung in den Hyperraum, die Bodentruppen wurden jedoch vollständig ausgelöscht – so wie es von Palpatine geplant worden war.Blutige Fronten Nach der Reparatur der Leveler wurde Pellaeon kurz darauf unter dem Kommando von Jedi-General Mas Missur nach Gaftikar beordert, um der dortigen Marit-Bevölkerung beim Widerstand gegen die separatistischen Stadtbewohner zu unterstützen und den Zugriff auf die strategisch wichtigen Bodenschätze des Planeten für die Republik zu sichern. Dabei gelang es der im Orbit befindlichen Flotte, die Einsatztruppe für den Bodenkampf mit nur minimalen Verlusten abzusetzen. Im Dienste der Neuen Ordnung Mit dem Ende von General Grievous und dem Beginn der Großen Jedi-Säuberung wurde vom Obersten Kanzler das Imperium ausgerufen, welches die Alte Republik ablöste und sich als neue Macht in der Galaxis etablierte. Pellaeon war auch noch unter dem Imperator ein Offizier der Flotte und mit dem Jahr 9 VSY reiste er zum Planeten Alderaan. Hier stellte ihn der Vizekönig Bail Prestor Organa bei der Großen Zusammenkunft der Alderaaner seiner jungen Tochter Leia als einen der vielversprechendsten Offiziere der imperialen Flotte vor. Einer seiner ersten Kommandoeinsätze brachte ihn nach Gavryn, wo er als Ensign zu einem Konvoi abkommandiert wurde. Als Piraten den Konvoi attackierten, entkam der junge Pellaeon einer Gefangennahme, indem er sein Schiff in den Pol des Planeten flog und von dort aus zurückkehrte und die Piraten überraschen und vernichten konnte. Der Erfolg dieser Mission beorderte ihn schließlich zur Schimäre, einem imperialen Sternzerstörer, auf dem er sich bis hin zum ersten Offizier hocharbeiten konnte. Die Schlacht von Endor änderte jedoch alles. Der Imperator fand seinen vorläufigen Tod mit der Vernichtung des Zweiten Todessterns und zahlreiche junge, Rekruten – die Elite der imperialen Akademien – fand mit der Zerstörung der Executor ihr Ende. Noch Jahre nach der Schlacht sah er die Zerstörung des glorreichen Supersternzerstörers, ohne den die Flotte auf seinen Befehl hin den Rückzug nach Annaj anordnete. Der Kapitän der Schimäre hatte während der Schlacht das Leben verloren, weshalb Pellaeon das Kommando übernahm. Während sich viele Offiziere vom Imperium trennten und als unabhängige Kriegsherren verdingten, hielt Pellaeon immer dem derzeitigen Machthaber auf Coruscant die Treue. Auch als Sate Pestage von Ysanne Isard ersetzt wurde und sich Trioclus als neuer Imperator etablieren wollte, hielt Pellaeon noch zu der ehemaligen Geheimdienstchefin, die das Imperium noch zwei Jahre zusammenhalten konnte. Eine neue Hoffnung thumb|left|Pellaeon, Kommandant der Schimäre Nachdem auch Isard von der Neuen Republik zu Fall gebracht wurde und man das Imperium immer weiter zurückdrängte, kontaktierte Großadmiral Thrawn Pellaeon auf der Schimäre und machte das Schiff zu seinem persönlichen Kommandoschiff, nachdem er aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückgekehrt war. Der Großadmiral hatte Pläne gemacht, die die Entsendung einer Einsatzgruppe nach Obroa-skai verlangten, wo die Zentralbibliothek des Planten angezapft und Informationen besorgt wurden. Als sich der Einsatztrupp auf dem Rückweg befand, berichtete Pellaeon dem Großadmiral in dessen privaten Kommandoraum, als die Scouts erschienen und eine Einsatzgruppe der Neuen Republik hinter sich her zogen. Auch wenn Pellaeon den Taktiken seines Vorgesetzten nicht so recht folgen konnte, garantierten sie einen Erfolg des Einsatzes. Der neue Kurs führte die Schimäre nach Myrkr, wo dank der Kooperation des Schmugglers Talon Karrde, der auf Myrkr seine Basis leitete, einige Ysalamiri geborgen werden konnten, welche in Thrawns Plan ebenfalls eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Weiter ging es nun nach Wayland. Bevor er mit seinem Vorgesetzten auf den Planten hinunter setzte, äußerte er einige Bedenken bezüglich des dunklen Jedis Joruus C'baoth, der angeblich vom Imperator zur Bewachung seiner riesigen Schatzkammer auf Wayland, dem Mount Tantiss, dort abgeordert worden war. Pellaeon und Thrawn trafen sich auf der Planetenoberfläche mit dem labilen dunklen Jedi, und dank der Ysalamiri und dem Angebot, ihm zwei junge Jedi zur Ausbildung auszuliefern, konnte Thrawn den Jedi überzeugen, sich seiner Streitmacht anzuschließen. Doch bei einem Gespräch unter vier Augen drückte Pellaeon ernste Bedenken aufgrund der Allianz mit dem unberechenbaren dunklen Jedi aus. Allerdings konnte er die Fähigkeiten des Jedi in ihrer vollen Stärke bei der folgenden Operation bei Bpfassh bestaunen, wo C'baoth nicht nur den Erfolg hier sondern auch noch an zwei anderen Schlachtfeldern mit seiner Koordination garantierte. Als nächstes wollten sie den bekannten Jedi Luke Skywalker gefangen nehmen, um den Teil ihrer Abmachung zu erfüllen, allerdings garantierte Skywalkers fliegerisches Können einen Misserfolg. Nun führten sie die Wege wieder nach Myrkr, wo Pellaeon für die Kontaktaufnahme zuständig war, Großadmiral Thrawn jedoch die Unterredungen mit Talon Karrde führte. Nach Myrkr war die Zeit für die Operation bei Sluis Van, einem Werftplaneten der Neuen Republik. Pellaeon und Thrawn besprachen die Vorbereitungen, bevor sie die letzte Phase einleiteten und mit Minenmaulwürfen von Nkllon und Tarnfeldgeneratoren, den Versuch wagten, aus den Werften der Neuen Republik zu stehlen. Dank der Technologie aus dem Mount Tantiss, wozu das Tarnfeld zählte, konnten die Anfänge der Operation erfolgreich verlaufen, doch der Einsatz von Lando Calrissian und Han Solo machte Pellaeon und Thrawn einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Zwar wurden viele Schiffe beschädigt, doch keines von ihnen konnte erbeutet werden. Höhepunkt imperialer Macht Unmittelbar nach der Operation bei Sluis Van leitete Thrawn einen Einsatz bei Myrkr an, um an Talon Karrde, welcher sich auf Seiten der Neuen Republik geschlagen hatte, Vergeltung zu üben. Pellaeon fungierte hier als Schnittstelle zu den Truppen unter General Covell, die den Stützpunkt jedoch verlassen vorfanden. Zwar hatte der Großadmiral eine erfolglose Falle geplant und auch beinahe eingeleitet, doch nachdem Karrde, der sich auf einem nahen Asteroiden versteckt hielt, geflohen war, standen andere Ziele im Vordergrund. Beim Überfall auf einen Konvoi der Neuen Republik besprach das Double den Fortgang des Mount-Tantiss-Feldzuges, worunter ebenfalls die eher schleppend vorangehenden Bemühungen fielen, neue Raumschiffe für die imperiale Flotte zu finden. Als Pellaeon die Nachricht von Kapitän Dorja erhielt, dass der Raumschiffdieb Niles Ferrier in die Hände des Imperiums gelangen sei, konnten sie mit ihren Plänen hier wieder erste Erfolge verbuchen. Nach Informationen eines Schmugglers, die Pellaeon als verlässlich einstufte, befand sich Leia Organa Solo wohl bei Endor, doch bei ihrer Ankunft fanden sie nur den Millennium Falken vor. Die Hand des Imperators Mara Jade – eine ehemalige hochrangige Agentin im Dienst des Imperators – lieferte sich dem Imperium bei Abregado-rae aus und bot dem Imperium brisante Informationen über die Lage der ''Katana''-Flotte, welche Thrawns Armada enorm verstärken würde. Pellaeon bezweifelte aber, dass Jade wirklich über die Koordinaten der verschollenen Kampfflotte verfügte, die Pellaeon selbst vor langer Zeit gesucht hatte. Jade gab an, dass Talon Karrde die Lage der Flotte bekannt war, doch nachdem Thrawn Indizien für einen weiteren Mitwisser fand, reichte Pellaeon den Auftrag, diesen zu finden, an den Geheimdienst weiter. Jedoch gelang es ihnen ebenfalls, Talon Karrde festzusetzen und auf der Schimäre verhören zu können. Bevor sie die Koordinaten der Flotte nun allerdings in Erfahrung bringen konnten, wurde Karrde von Mara Jade und Luke Skywalker befreit, denen die Flucht mit dem Millennium Falken gelang. Nach dem erfolgreichen Entkommen begann ein Wettlauf um die Katana-Flotte. Dank Niles Ferrier konnten Pellaeon und Thrawn nun Kapitän Hoffner bei Pantalomin in Gewahrsam nehmen und daraufhin einen Großteil der verschollenen Flotte bergen und in den Dienst des Imperiums stellen. Der Thrawn-Feldzug nahm mit diesem Erfolg neue Fahrt auf, sodass Pellaeon an der Eroberung bei Ukio beteiligt war. Durch Offensiven in verschiedenen Systemen machte man den Angriff auf Ukio überhaupt erst möglich und nahm einen erfolgreichen Verlauf. Währenddessen jedoch manipulierte Joruus C'baoth, dessen Wahnsinn mittlerweile immer weiter fortgeschritten war, durch die Macht Pellaeon und wies ihn an, aus der Probe B-2332-54 auf Wayland einen Klon herzustellen, aus dem später Luuke Skywalker werden sollte. Nach einer weiteren Unterredung von C'baoth, aus der hervorging, dass demnächst ein Einsatztrupp Leia Organa Solo und ihre Kinder aus dem Imperialen Palast entführen sollte, äußerte Pellaeon im Gespräch mit Großadmiral Thrawn einige Zweifel, da er den Palast für eine uneinnehmbare Festung hielt. Doch Thrawn konnte ihm noch einige Kniffe versichern, die einen Erfolg des Teams garantieren würden. Kurze Zeit darauf wohnte Pellaeon bei, wie Thrawn über Niles Ferrier richtete, welcher den Kriegseintritt der Schmugglerallianz zu verantworten hatte. Nachdem der Entführungsversuch fehlgeschlagen war, wurde die Offensive bei Coruscant eingeleitet, bei der Pellaeon den Großadmiral als Verbindung zu den Schiffen der Flotte unterstützte. Als sich die Kernstreitmacht sammelte, kam es zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Pellaeon und C'baoth, da der Jedi-Meister nach Wayland gebracht werden wollte, was jedoch von Thrawn bereinigt wurde. Die darauffolgende Operation bei Coruscant war ein voller Erfolg, da es Pellaeon und Thrawn gelang, zweiundzwanzig Asteroiden in der Umlaufbahn des Zentralplanetens zu stationieren, was das ehemalige Imperiale Zentrum als Kriegsgegner ausschaltete. Die Offensive des Imperiums nahm weiterhin ihren Lauf, sodass Pellaeon auch bei der Eroberung von Xa Fel als Stellvertreter des Admirals fungieren konnte und dabei half, die Bemühungen zu koordinieren. Eine Stunde später hatte er eine private Unterredung mit Großadmiral Thrawn bezüglich der derzeitigen Aktivitäten der Neuen Republik, die eine Offensive bei Tangrene vermuten ließen. Thrawn überraschte Pellaeon jedoch, indem er ihm berichtete, dass nicht Tangrene sondern Bilbringi das Ziel der ehemaligen Rebellen sei. Unmittelbar nach der Meldung, dass der nach Wayland gesandte General Covell unter mysteriösen Umständen gestorben war, musste Pellaeon Kurs nach Bilbringi setzen und alles für die kommende Schlacht vorbereiten. Als der Kampf im vollen Gange war und die Neue Republik von den Streitkräften des Imperiums überrascht wurde, kam es zu einer überraschenden Wende, als der Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh Großadmiral Thrawn auf der Brücke der Schimäre ermordete und somit Pellaeon zu einem Rückzug zwang. Der Vizeadmiral Pellaeons Rückzug führte seine Streitkräfte an den Rand der Unbekannten Regionen, von wo aus er zurückblickend die Erfolge des Großadmirals betrachtete. Zwar war es Thrawn gelungen, den ehemaligen Einflussbereich des Imperiums wieder zu verdoppeln, doch nur seine starke Hand hatte garantiert, dass dieses Reich sich auch nicht wieder aufteilte. Mit seinem Ende zerbröckelte dieses Reich wieder und die Kriegsherren, die bereits zuvor die Überreste des Imperiums untereinander aufgeteilt hatten, übernahmen die Kontrolle. Pellaeon blieb auf der Schimäre und sammelte loyale Truppen um sich, die er ein Jahr später unter Palpatines Banner stellte. Dem Imperator war es gelungen, mittels eines Klonkörpers und seinen Kräften in der dunklen Seite, wieder aufzuerstehen und eine Wiedervereinigung der imperialen Streitkräfte herbeizuführen, bei der auch Pellaeon nicht vergessen wurde. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fielen Chandrila, Esselles und am Ende sogar Coruscant vor dem Ansturm der imperialen Streitkräfte und die Republik sah sich gezwungen, im Hutt-Raum Unterschlupf zu suchen. Trotzdem brach nun die Imperiale Meuterei aus, in der sich die verschiedenen Fraktionen, die das Imperium zuvor zusammengehalten hatten, untereinender bekämpften, während gleichzeitig eine Offensive bei Mon Calamari mittels einer neuen Superwaffe – dem Weltenvernichter – gestartet wurde. Pellaeons Position in diesem kurzzeitigen Konflikt ist unbekannt, doch als die Ordnung wiederhergestellt war und die Operation Schattenhand eingeleitet wurde, war Pellaeon bei der Eroberung von Duro zugegen. Bei diesem Gefecht verlor er jedoch sein Flaggschiff – die Schimäre wurde so stark beschädigt, dass viele seiner treuesten Offiziere starben und das Schiff aufgegeben werden musste. Palpatine ließ letzten Endes sein Leben auf dem Planeten Onderon – die Allianz der Kriegsherren zerbrach ein weiteres Mal und sogar Coruscant fiel wieder in die Hände der ehemaligen Rebellion zurück. Mit dem Rest seiner eigenen weiteren Schiffe zog es ihn schließlich zum Kriegsherren Teradoc, der über die größte intakte Streitkraft verfügte und ihm das Kommando über den Victory-Kreuzer 13X gab, welches Pellaeons neues Flaggschiff wurde. Pellaeon selbst suchte bei dem „Hochadmiral“ nur einen sicheren Hafen, bis sich das Chaos in den imperialen Reihen wieder gelegt hatte. Teradocs Flotte bestand aus vielen Schiffen der Victory-Klasse, die Pellaeon als Stellvertreter in einem Gefecht gegen den Kriegsherren Harrsk befehligte. Zwischen Harrsk und Teradoc hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre eine Art Privatkrieg entwickelt – und Pellaeon beteiligte sich an einem der letzten Gefechte der beiden. Mit seiner großen Streitmacht Victory-Kreuzer griff der Vizeadmiral in Teradocs Auftrag die Basis des Obersten Kriegsherren Harrsk im Tiefkern an und stellte sich dessen Streitmacht imperialer Sternzerstörer. Das Ziel seines Überraschungsangriffs war die Vernichtung der Schockwelle, dem weiterentwickelten Flaggschiff des Kriegsherren Harrsks, weshalb sich seine Schiffe auf den Zerstörer konzentrierten und das Schiff samt der Besatzung vernichten konnten. Nach dieser Demütigung für den gegnerischen Kriegsherren wurde der Rückzug eingeleitet. Die Allianz mit Daala Der Gegenangriff wurde unmittelbar darauf eingeleitet, und dieses Mal betreute Harrsk Admiral Natasi Daala mit dem Kommando über den Einsatz, während zuvor ihr Stellvertreter Kratas von der Schockwelle aus die Verteidigung geführt hatte. Die Überraschung für Pellaeons Streitkräfte garantierte der Admirälin erste Erfolge im Kampf gegen Teradocs Sternzerstörer, die den Ansturm nur mit großen Verlusten hätte aufhalten können. Die Wende der Schlacht kam allerdings, als Admiral Daala mit den Ionenkanonen ihres Schiffes Feuersturm die Wirbelwind, das Kommandoschiff des Kriegsherrn Harrsk, unschädlich machte. In einer Rede auf allen imperialen Kanälen, erfuhren Pellaeon und seine Leute, dass die Admirälin, die im Imperium den Rang einer Heldin innehielt, nicht bereit war, dem zerbröckelnden Imperium weiterhin zu dienen. Sie stand davor die Selbstzerstörung ihres Schiffes zu aktivieren, womit sie Harrsk mit den in den Tod reißen und anderen Imperialen ein Beispiel setzen wollte, um an ihren Märtyrertod zu erinnern und eine Einigung der imperialen Streitkräfte, das Ziel ihrer Bemühungen, vielleicht auf diese Weise erreichen zu können. Sichtlich beeindruckt von dieser Demonstration ihrer Treue und Ergebenheit dem Imperium gegenüber, ignorierte Pellaeon direkte Befehle von Hochadmiral Teradoc und setzte sich mit Daala in Verbindung, dass er mit einer Fähre zu ihr übersetzen werde. Das Treffen auf der Feuersturm war nur kurz, doch Daala und Pellaeon arrangierten ein privates Treffen in einem abgelegeneren Sektor, bei dem auf seinen Vorschlag hin eine Gipfelkonferenz auf der ungenutzten Station Tsoss-Funkfeuer einberufen wurde, zu der die beiden Offiziere neben Harrsk und Teradoc auch Yzu, Delvardus und neun weitere der wichtigsten imperialen Kriegsherren einluden. Daala bereitete alles für die Konferenz vor und nach einigen Verzögerungen, die durch die aufgefahrenen Streitkräfte der Kriegsherren verursacht worden, welche den Raum um das Feuer wieder verlassen mussten, um eine gefahrenlose Konferenz zu garantieren, zu der eben nur die Kriegsherren ohne irgendwelche Begleitung zugelassen waren, nahm das Gipfeltreffen seinen Lauf. Drei Stunden gab sie ihnen, um einen nominellen Führer unter ihnen zu ernennen und den Kampf gegen die ehemalige Rebellen-Allianz wieder aufzunehmen. Als es dann jedoch zu Rangeleien kam, bei denen der Vizeadmiral dazwischen gehen und die Kontrahenten trennen musste, war Daalas Geduldsfaden am Ende und sie und Pellaeoon brachten die Kriegsherren mittels Giftgases um. Als erstes besuchten sie nach der Übernahme der imperialen Flotte der verstorbenen Kriegsherren beim Tsoss-Funkfeuer die Basis des Supergenerals Delvardus, dessen Stellvertreter Cronus sie die Überreste seines Kommandanten mit einer Frist, sich ihren Streitkräften anzuschließen, aushändigten. Da Cronus sich mit Daala und Pellaeon nach Ablauf des Ultimatums verbündete, machte er mit ihm und der Admirälin einen kurzen Abstecher zum Rand des Systems, wo er ihnen das Produkt von Delvardus enormen Rüstungsaufgaben präsentierte – den Supersternzerstörer Night Hammer, der dank seiner Tarnpanzerung faktisch unsichtbar war. Die Zeit verging und mit ihr vergrößerten sich die Streitkräfte, die die beiden unter sich vereinten, so sehr, dass sie sich das erste Ziel ihres Feldzuges auswählten. Pellaeons erster Vorschlag war zwar Coruscant, doch er und Daala kamen schnell zur Einigung, dass es Yavin IV sein musste, da sie hier den ehemaligen Rebellen auch einen psychologischen Schlag versetzen und die Galaxis von den Jedi befreien konnten. Denn auf dem Dschungelmond befand sich Luke Skywalkers Ausbildungsstätte für die neuen Jedi. Die Pläne mussten jedoch schneller voran getrieben werden, als eigentlich geplant war, da es den Jedi Dorsk 81 und Kyp Durron gelang, einer Rede Daalas beizuwohnen, bei der sie zu imperialen Soldaten über die neuen Plänen des Imperiums sprach. Sechszehn Sternzerstörer eskortierten Pellaeon und sein neues Flaggschiff Feuersturm ins Yavin-System, wo sie keine Verteidigungsanlagen erwarteten und als erstes ein Störnetz ausgelegt wurde, um sämtliche Kommunikation vom Dschungelmond fernzuhalten. Siegessicher befahl der Vizeadmiral den Landeteams, mit ihrer Bodeninvasion zu starten, und schickte TIE-Jäger hinunter, doch unerwarteterweise entschlossen sich die Jedi zu einem harten Gegenschlag. Mit einem durch die Macht gebündeltem Angriff schleuderten sie Pellaeons Sternzerstörer weit außerhalb des Yavin-Systems und beschädigten seinen Hyperantrieb, sodass er nicht zurückkehren konnte. Sofort befahl er, mit Sublicht zurückzukehren und Reparaturarbeiten wieder aufzunehmen, da Daala mittlerweile mit ihrem Flaggschiff gegen Admiral Ackbar und dessen Galaktischer Raumfahrer kämpfte und diesen Kampf trotz der scheinbaren Überlegenheit verlor. Viel zu spät gelangten sie wieder an den Rand des Systems, wo sie auf die Ankunft von Rettungskapseln warteten. Selbst traute Pellaeon sich nicht ins Systeminnere, da die Neue Republik hier eine große Streitmacht versammelt hatte, der er auch mit seinen siebzehn Sternzerstörern nicht gewachsen war. Glücklicherweise fingen sie einige Zeit später eine Rettungskapsel auf, die von der Kommandoebene der Jedi Hammer – der neue Name von Daalas zerstörtem Flaggschiff – stammte und die Admirälin persönlich enthielt. Sichtlich designiert von der letzten Niederlage übergab Daala Pellaeon das sofortige Kommando über die imperialen Streitkräfte, da sie ihrer Ansicht nach versagt habe. Herrscher des Restimperiums Kampf gegen den Verfall thumb|left|Pellaeon, Herrscher des Restimperiums Kaum befand sich Pellaeon in seinem neuen Amt, beorderte er sämtliche Streitkräfte, über die das Imperium noch verfügte, in den Äußeren Rand, da der Tiefkern von Daala weitestgehend geräumt worden war. Im Äußeren Rand konnte er sich die Imperialen Festungswelten einverleiben, worunter auch die Pentastar-Koalition des Großmoffs Ardus Kaine zählte. Weiterhin hatte er hier den Vorteil, besser die Handelsrouten der Neuen Republik überfallen zu können, und war in der Lage, ein weitaus besseres Netz von Hyperraumrouten zu Nutzen, als es im Tiefkern der Fall ist. Neben einigen Gebieten in weiteren Teilen der Galaxis, schuf Pellaeon ein neues Reich, dessen Granzen sich vom Wilden Raum bis hin zum Äußeren Rand erstreckten. Mit der Unterstützung der Moffs und Ardus Kaines Supersternzerstörer Reaper wagte er einen ersten Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik sechs Monate nach seiner Machtübernahme und eroberte als erstes den Planeten Orinda. Da die Republik äußerst spät auf ihn reagierte, fielen sechs weitere ihrer Systeme ebenfalls unter seinen Streitkräften. Wedge Antilles und der ehemalige imperiale Supersternzerstörer Lusankya wurden nun gegen Pellaeons Streitkräfte entsandt, sodass er zwar nach mehreren Monaten des Kampfes die sechs Systeme verlor, Orinda jedoch in der Schlacht von Orinda halten konnte, indem Pellaeon mit der Reaper den Flottenträger Endurance zerstörte. Daraufhin trat die Lusankya mit der Deckung der Sonderstaffel ihren Rückzug an. Bis auf weiteres blieb Orinda Pellaeons Reich einverleibt – doch schon darauf war Pellaeon an einem Feldzug gegen den Planeten Adumar gebunden, als zur gleichen Zeit die Neue Republik in den Antimeridian-Sektor von Moff Getelles eindrang. Neben dem Sektor verlor der Admiral auch die umliegenden Gebiete und konnte den Aufmarsch nur mit dem Verlust der Reaper aufhalten. Drei Jahre später, war er in der Lage, sowohl zwei hoch entwickelte Sternzerstörer als auch EX-F, eine Testplattform für Waffen, seinem Reich einzuverleiben, welche zum Black-Sword-Kommando gehört hatten. Schon mit dem nächsten Jahr versuchte Pellaeon einen letzten Ausfall, da die Republik mit dem Kampf gegen die Yevethaner und der Almanischen Revolte geschwächt worden war. Die Republik setzte ihm die Guardian und zwei Flotten unter Admiral Ackbars Kommando entgegen, denen er sich in mehreren Schlachten – darunter eine Schlacht bei Gravlex Med oder ein Gefecht bei Champala – maß. Bei Gravlex Med konnte er zwar die Schimäre wieder zurückerobern, doch mit der Schlacht von Anx Minor verlor Pellaeon neben EX-F auch mehrere Sternzerstörer, die Ackbar in einem einzigen konzentrierten Angriff zerstören konnte, da er sich auf den Antimaterie-Tank der Testplattform fokussierte und damit gewaltigen Schaden anrichten konnte. Mit Ende dieses letzten Konfliktes war Pellaeons einstiges Reich auf acht Sektoren und gerade einmal Tausend Welten zusammengeschrumpft – nur noch ein Schatten des einstigen galaxisumspannenden Imperiums. Darüber hinaus schaffte Pellaeon es, einige Veränderung innerhalb des Restimperiums durchzusetzen, als die Sklaverei abgeschafft wurde und die Nichtmenschendiskriminierung ein Ende fand. Caamas-Dokument-Krise Mit dem Jahr 19 NSY beaufsichtigte Pellaeon persönlich ein Manöver, bei dem die neuen Preybirds von Vilim Disra, einem der letzten acht Moffs, getestet wurden. Mittlerweile war bei dem Admiral der Entschluss angereift, dass es an der Zeit war, sich der Neuen Republik zu ergeben und den galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zu beenden, sofern man dem Imperium noch eine reelle Überlebenschance einräumen wollte. Auf Bastion rief Pellaeon alle verbliebenen Moffs zu sich und beriet mit ihnen über die Situation. Er erinnerte sie daran, dass die Überreste des Imperiums ohne einen Frieden mit der Neuen Republik zweifellos vernichtet und alle Anwesenden getötet werden würden, wobei es ihnen bei einem Friedensvertrag möglich wäre, die verbliebenen Gebiete zu halten und vielleicht noch einige ehemalige Mitgliedswelten wieder ans Imperium zu binden. Wider Willen gaben die Moffs seinem Drängen nach, sodass Pellaeon danach noch einmal mit Moff Disra ein Treffen abhalten konnte, bei dem er den Moff Fragen zu dem neuen Preybird stellte, welche jedoch nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet wurde. Deshalb setzte er seinen Geheimdienstmitarbeiter Dreyf auf die Sache an. Als nächstes traf Pellaeon sich mit der militärischen Führungsspitze des Imperiums auf Muunilinst, dem finanziellen Kern des Imperiums, wo er auch diese von seinen Ansichten überzeugen konnte, da er schon zuvor einen Unterhändler mit Ort und Datum für ein geheimes Treffen mit General Bel Iblis nach Morishim gesandt hatte. Bei einem Gespräch mit Dreyf erfuhr Pellaeon zudem, dass die Neue Republik im Moment von starken Unruhen erschüttert wurde, welche aus der Entdeckung einer unvollständigen Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes resultierten. Pellaeon beschloss, der neuen Republik mit dem neuen Frieden eine Kopie der Dokumente anzubieten, weshalb er sich nach Yaga Minor aufmachte, wo er die Kopie in den Archiven der dortigen Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis zu finden hoffte. Das Treffen mit General Hestiv brachte allerdings zu Tage, dass eben die genauen Informationen über die Zerstörung von Caamas sich in den privaten Dateien des Imperators befanden, zu denen man sich nur mit einem Experten in Sachen Computersysteme Zugang verschaffen konnte. Pellaeon versprach seinem Kollegen, sich bei einer Rückkehr von Pesitiin, wo das Treffen mit Bel Iblis stattfinden sollte, mit ihm zu treffen und das Problem weiter zu diskutieren. Längere Zeit verbrachte der Admiral nun im Pesitiin-System, bis eine kleine Streitmacht der corellianischen Verteidigungskräfte erschien und ihn zum Kampf herausforderte. Da er dies nicht als die Antwort von General Bel Iblis verstehen wollte, setzte er eine Taktik des corellianischen Generals ein, mit der er die Angreifer zurückschlagen konnte. Dies versicherte ihm, dass der Angriff nicht von Bel Iblis ausging, denn der hätte seine eigene Strategie durchschaut und einen Gegenangriff einleiten können, weshalb Pellaeon weiterhin bei Pesitiin wartete. Einen Tag lang dauerten die Reparaturen an der Schimäre und nach Abschluss der Arbeiten beriet Pellaeon sich mit Kapitän Ardiff. Er beschloss, Garm Bel Iblis noch zwei weitere Wochen zu geben, da er den Corellianier als seine letzte Hoffnung bezeichnete. Das Warten zog sich jedoch stark hin, weshalb Pellaeon einige Zeit bei den AT-AT-Simulatoren verbrachte, bis Lieutenant Mavron ihm von Informationen von der HoloNetz-Kommstation bei Horska unterrichten konnte, denen zufolge sich wieder einige Systeme dem Imperium angeschlossen hatten, nachdem sie ihre Verhandlungen mit Thrawn geführt hatten. Pellaeon war nicht geneigt, diesen Informationen Glauben zu schenken, immerhin hatte er den Großadmiral vor zehn Jahren auf der Brücke der Schimäre sterben sehen, weshalb er Bel Iblis noch einige Tage geben wollte, bevor er sich in Richtung Bastion wenden wollte, um die Situation mit Vilim Disra zu klären, den er verdächtigte, an der Sache beteiligt zu sein. Noch kurz vor Ablauf der Frist erschien schließlich ein Schiff im System – der Millennium Falke mit Leia Organa Solo an Bord, welche unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Schimäre andockte und sich im Hangar mit Pellaeon traf. Als Zeichen des Vertrauens fanden die Verhandlungen mit Organa Solo, Elegos A'kla und den Noghri als Vertreter der Republik allerdings nicht auf dem Zerstörer sondern im Inneren des Frachters statt, wo er Organa und ihren Kollegen die Bedingungen des Friedensvertrags nannte. Pellaeon forderte für das Imperium eine Anerkennung seiner Grenzen, sodass ein freier Handel und auch eine Wiederaufnahme von Systemen, die den Schutz des Imperiums genießen wollten, problemlos möglich werden konnten. Im Austausch bot er hingegen an, der Neuen Republik eine Kopie der Caamas-Dokumente zur Verfügung zu stellen, da der Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Mitglieder der ehemaligen Rebellion immer weiter ausartete. Leia bot ihm einen Computerexperten – den Hacker Zakarisz Ghent – an, der die persönliche Datenbank des Imperators auf Yaga Minor knacken und somit die Kopie des Dokumentes zu Tage bringen sollte. Nach Ende der Gespräche setzte Pellaeon Kurs nach Bastion, während gleichzeitig Leia in die Neue Republik zurückkehrte und Ghent nach Yaga Minor gebracht wurde. Auf Bastion wurde Pellaeons Unterredung mit Disra in dessen Büro zwei Mal unterbrochen, sodass er den mitgebrachten Geheimdienstler Dreyf damit beauftragen konnte, in Disras persönlichen Datenbanken nach relevanten Informationen zu suchen. Neben zahlreichen Daten über verschiedenen illegalen Transaktionen fand Dreyf den Aufenthaltsort von Pellaeons Unterhändler Meizh Vermel, den er nach Morishim zu Bel Iblis gesandt hatte. Kaum befanden sich diese Informationen in seinem Besitz, kehrte er zur Schimäre zurück und setzte Kurs auf die Rimcee Station, wo Vermel gefangen gehalten wurde. Nachdem er seinen Untergebenen befreit hatte, kontaktierten Talon Karrde und Shada D'ukal den Admiral und gaben ihm weitere Daten vom Informationshändler Jorj Car'das, die Disras Verschwörung, worunter auch das mysteriöse Wiederauftauchen Thrawns zählte, aufdeckten. Mit D'ukal und Karrde begab sich Pellaeon auf der Wilder Karrde, Talons Schiff, nun nach Yaga Minor, wo in diesem Moment eine Schlacht zwischen General Bel Iblis und dem Schauspieler Flim – dem Schauspieler, der Thrawn verkörperte – stattfand. Pellaeon deckte Disras Verschwörung auf und verhinderte, dass der corellianische General kapitulieren musste, weshalb Disras Adjutant Pellaeon zu töten versuchte, was jedoch dank dem Eingreifen von Shada D'ukal verhindert werden konnte. Weiteren Verhandlungen mit der Neuen Republik stand nun, nachdem Widersacher wie Disra aus dem Weg geräumt wurden, nichts mehr im Wege. So konnte Pellaeon mit dem Staatschef der Neuen Republik – Ponc Gavrisom – fünfzehn Tage später einen Friedensvertrag unterschreiben. Als Nachfolger für Moff Disra fand er Ephin Sarreti, einen jungen Mann aus dem Restimperium. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Ein neuer Feind Im Jahr 25 NSY machte eine neue Bedrohung die Grenzen der Neuen Republik unsicher. Die Yuuzhan Vong waren bereits in einige Gefechte mit den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik verwickelt worden und hatten den Planeten Dubrillion erobert, als Leia Organa Solo Bastion einen diplomatischen Besuch abstattete. In der Zollstation fand die Begegnung mit der Konsulin und dem Admiral statt, bei dem Leia ihm Informationen über die jetzigen Verwüstungen zukommen ließ und offiziell um die Unterstützung des Imperiums bat. Sie erinnerte ihn, dass die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik einen Ambos zur Zerschlagung der Invasion böten, man benötige nur noch den Hammer in Form des Imperiums. Pellaeon versprach ihr, sich der Sache anzunehmen, weshalb er den Moff-Rat zusammenrief und diesen, dank der Unterstützung des jungen Moffs Ephin Sarreti, dem Nachfolger von Vilim Disra, von der allgemeinen Mobilmachung des Imperiums unterrichtete und ihnen zu Verstehen gab, wie wichtig der Beistand des Imperiums für den Kriegsverlauf war. Auch wenn der Widerstand von Krulen Flenic groß war, konnte er ihnen trotzdem mitteilen, dass er mit den Streitkräften in die Gebiete der Republik aufbrach und selbst Reservisten zurückließ, mit denen die Moffs die Grenzen des Imperiums auf die Invasion vorbereiten sollten. Der erste Einsatz führte Pellaeon ins Garqi-System, wo er dem bothanischem Admiral Traest Kre'fey beim Kampf gegen eine größere Streitmacht der Yuuzhan Vong zu Hilfe kam. Nach einem Rückzug vereinte er seine Streitkräfte mit denen des republikanischen Admirals und setzte den Kurs nach Ithor, wo der nächste Vorstoß der Yuuzhan Vong erwartet wurde. Pellaeons Meinung nach würde diese Schlacht den Ausgang des Krieges entscheiden, da man bei einem Sieg die Yuuzhan Vong schnell würde zurückdrängen können, es bei einer Niederlage genau anders herum ausfallen würde. Bei der Besprechung gab Kre'fey Pellaeon das Kommando über die nächste Operation, da er der älteste und damit auch erfahrenste Kommandant war, der zur Zeit zur Verfügung stand. In der nächsten Zeit wurden Pläne für die Befestigung von Ithor gemacht, wobei es hier immer noch zu einem Empfang imperialer und republikanischer Würdeträger auf der Tafanda Bay, einem Herdenschiff der Ithorianer, kam, auf dem neben Pellaeon auch der Staatschef der Neuen Republik Borsk Fey'lya und Moff Saretti zugegen waren. Als sich die gegnerischen Streitkräfte dem Planeten immer weiter näherten, wurde die Evakuierung Ithors eingeleitet und man hoffte, durch ein Duell zwischen Shedao Shai und Corran Horn mehr Zeit gewinnen zu können, um die Evakuierung größten Teils abzuschließen und Simulationen für mögliche Strategien der Invasoren durchlaufen zu können. Vor Beginn der Schlacht kam es zu einer kurzen Komplikation, als Staatschef Fey'lya verlangte, dass Kre'fey das Kommando über die Operation erhalten solle und nicht Pellaeon, welcher den Staatschef zurechtwies und erinnerte, dass in diesem Falle sämtliche imperiale Streitkräfte Ithor ohne Schutz lassen würden. Kaum hatte die Schlacht begonnen, befahl Pellaeon der Besatzung der Schimäre, das Feuer zu eröffnen, bis ein kurzzeitiger Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt und das Duell zwischen dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Kommandanten und dem Jedi stattfinden konnte. Auch wenn Shai starb, wurde die ithorianische Heimatwelt dennoch von den Yuuzhan Vong so sehr verwüstet, sodass Pellaeon zurück in sein eigenes Reich reisen musste, um seine eigenen Grenzen zu verteidigen. Da sich das Imperium zu einer Art Neutralität im weiteren Kriegsverlauf entschloss, musste die Neue Republik den Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong alleine fortführen – und am Ende verlor man sogar die galaktische Zentralwelt Coruscant an die Invasoren. Eine Reorganisation auf Mon Calamari fand im Jahr 28 NSY statt und im Verlauf dessen empfing Pellaeon Leia Organa und Han Solo auf Bastion. In einer glanzvollen Demonstration imperialer Macht – wo Pellaoen neben vielen Sturmtruppeneinheiten sogar einen Supersternzerstörer präsentieren konnte – hieß er die Botschafter in Bastion Willkommen und traf sich mit ihnen in seinem Garten. Als erstes übermittelte er ihnen eine Botschaft, die das Flottenkommando der Neuen Republik ihnen geschickt hatte und die vom Überleben Jacen Solos – welcher nach der Mission nach Myrkr als tot gegolten hatte – berichtete. Als nächstes kam es zum eigentlich Grund für dieses Gipfeltreffen. Leia und Han verlangten von ihm sämtliche Karten und Routen, von denen das Imperium im Tiefkern wusste und ihnen zur Verfügung stellen konnte. Pellaeon war natürlich nicht bereit, ihnen diese Informationen ohne Gegenleistung zur Verfügung zu stellen, weshalb Leia und Han ihm alle Informationen der Neuen Republik über die Yuuzhan Vong im Austausch für die Karten und Routen anboten. Pellaeon war nur zu gerne bereit, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, zumal das Imperium im Tiefkern überhaupt keine Besitztümer mehr besaß. Nach dem Essen kamen die beiden Botschafter der Republik noch auf eine mögliche Allianz der Republik mit dem Imperium zu sprechen, was Pellaeon jedoch ablehnte. Seiner Ansicht – und nach der seiner Moffs – verlor die Republik den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und die Regierung des Imperiums wollte erst richtige Erfolge der Republik sehen, bevor einer Allianz zugestimmt werden würde. Des Weiteren wandte er im Gespräch einen Trick an – indem er als Austausch für die Unterstützung des Imperiums von den Yuuzhan Vong eroberte Planeten verlangte, wollte er überprüfen, wie weit die Verzweiflung der Republik schon reichte. Da Leia dazu nicht autorisiert war, bat er sie trotzdem, das Angebot der Regierung der Neuen Republik zu übermitteln. Nach einem letzten Abendessen auf dem Millennium Falken, bei dem die Informationen ausgetauscht wurden, kehrten die Solos zurück nach Mon Calamari. Der erste Erfolg der Republik, die unter der Federführung von Admiral Ackbar gewonnene Schlacht von Ebaq 9, hatte jedoch auch Auswirkungen auf die Streitkräfte des Imperiums. Rückkehr in den Kriegszustand Die Niederlage bei Ebaq 9 hatte zur Folge, dass die Streitkräfte der Yuuzhan Vong sich als nächstes auf das Imperium konzentrierten, um die Eroberung dieses Teils der Galaxis zu beschleunigen. Die Schlacht von Bastion traf Pellaeon und das Imperium hart – der Planet selbst musste evakuiert werden und die Flotte des Imperiums zog sich vorerst zurück. Anfangs sah es so aus, als könne man das Systems halten, doch die Grutchins verheerten die imperiale Flotte und führten zur Niederlage. Kurzzeitig konnte jedoch wieder Hoffnung auf dem Schlachtfeld geschöpft werden, da Luke und Mara Skywalker mit der Jadeschatten erschienen und den Kriegskoordinator der Yuuzhan Vong ausschalten konnten. Er leitete die Skywalkers nach Yaga Minor weiter, bevor er sich den Yuuzhan Vong widmete, die nun ohne den Kriegskoordinator nicht mehr so effektiv im Kampf gegen ihn waren. Unglücklicherweise kehrte Pellaeon nicht mehr mit seinem Sternzerstörer sondern mit einer Fähre nach Yaga Minor zurück, die Verwundete transportierte, und lag im Koma. Dank des Opfers von zwölf TIE-Piloten überlebte er die Anstrengungen und konnte aufgrund der Machttechniken der Jedi-Heilerin Tekli vollends genesen. Während dieser Zeit griff der Moff von Yaga Minor, Kurlen Flennic, die Macht über das Imperium an und ließ sich nicht von den Jedi überzeugen, den Yuuzhan Vong einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. Hier konnte Pellaeon rechtzeitig auf den Plan treten und den Moff ausmanövrieren. Anschließend nutzte er seine ganze Autorität als oberster Kommandeur sämtlicher imperialen Streitkräfte – als Herrscher über das Imperium – um die Moffs von der Galaktischen Allianz, die sich aus den Überresten der Neuen Republik gebildet hatte, zu überzeugen und sich hier anzuschließen, sodass er als nächstes eine Offensive bei Borosk einleiten konnte, die er nutzen wollte, um die Invasoren aus seinem Einflussgebiet zu vertreiben. Mit der Unterstützung der Jedi konnte er mehrere Kampfgruppen – insgesamt neun Sternzerstörer – bei Borosk aufbieten und sämtliche Yuuzhan-Vong-Doppelagenten in seinen eigenen Reihen enttarnen, sodass er von der Fregatte Widowmaker, sich immer noch in einem Bacta-Tank von den Verletzungen erholend, seine Schiffe in den Kampf schicken konnte. Es war nur ein Rückzug von dem System geplant, bei dem die enormen automatisierten Verteidigungsanlagen von Borosk zum Einsatz kommen sollten. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde von Mara Jade, Danni Quee und Saba Sebatyne eine Operation mit dem alten Dreadnaught Knochenbrecher von Braxant geplant, welche es zum Ziel hatte, ein Sklavenschiff der Yuuzhan Vong zu kapern und die Gefangen darauf zu befreien. Immer mehr verlor Pellaeon jedoch an Boden, doch als es dank der Technologie der Galaktischen Allianz gelang, einen Kriegskoordinator auszuschalten, konnte das Imperium die Oberhand gewinnen, weshalb der Großadmiral sich zu einem Schritt entschloss – er provozierte den gegnerischen Kommandanten B'shith Vorrik und brach den Zusammenhalt der Invasoren durch simple Worte, wodurch er die gegnerischen Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zwang. Nachdem auch einige versprengte gegnerische Einheiten bei Yaga Minor besiegt worden waren, konnte eine Konferenz auf der Right to Rule, welche bis auf weiteres als Pellaeons Flaggschiff fungieren sollte, einberufen werden. Alle Moffs kamen der Einladung nach. Der Großadmiral unterrichtete die Moffs, dass er sich der Galaktischen Allianz anschließen würde, denn dies war seines Erachtens der einzige Weg, um die Sicherheit des Imperiums bis auf weiteres zu gewährleisten. Um jeden Widerstand der Moffs zu brechen, erklärte er ihnen seine Sichtweise der Situation und drohte, die gesamte imperiale Flotte aus den Überresten des Imperiums zu nehmen und der Allianz zur Verfügung zu stellen, sollte man seinem Vorschlag nicht zustimmen. Einzig Kurlen Flennic widersetzte sich dieser Anordnung und wollte Pellaeon mit einem Blaster erschießen, doch scheiterte sein Widerstand an den Kräften der Jedi und dem Willen des Großadmirals. Nun befand sich Pellaeon mit seiner Flotte wieder im direkten Kriegsgeschehen und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, die restlichen Schiffe, die in sein Reich eingedrungen waren, zur verfolgen und zu vernichten. Er scheuchte Vorriks Streitkraft bis in den Äußeren Rand, wo er sie bei Generis, einer Kommunikationsstation zur Verbindung mit den Unbekannten Regionen, stellen konnte. Die Gnadenlos, einer seiner Sternzerstörer, begleitete ihn dorthin, doch der Kampf wurde nach Esfandia weitergetragen, wo er neben den Yuuzhan Vong auch auf den Millennium Falken mit Han und Leia Solo traf, die umgehend beschlossen, ihn mit ihrer Begleitung in Form der Pride of Selonia zu unterstützen. Fest entschlossen, die Basis der Galaktischen Allianz trotz des noch lange nicht vergessenen Bürgerkrieges zu verteidigen, kontaktierte Pellaeon Todra Mayn, die Kommandantin der Pride of Selonia, und erbat die Hilfe von drei Piloten der Allianz. Jag Fel befahl der Großadmiral nun, den Kriegskoordinator der Yuuzhan Vong so lange abzulenken, bis es ihm und den anderen Imperialen gelungen war, ihn zu neutralisieren. Fel wagte ein riskantes Manöver, in Folge dessen ein wichtiges Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiff jedoch so stark getroffen wurde, dass Pellaeon alles Waffenfeuer auf die neuen Schwachstellen des Schiffes zu lenken, um noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Dadurch erreichte man mit dem vorläufigen Rückzug der Yuuzhan Vong eine Pattsituation, was von der Right to Rule genutzt wurde, um den Besatzungen die verdiente Ruhe zu gönnen. Wie schon bei Borosk kontaktierte Pellaeon Vorrik und provozierte ihn, wodurch er zu erreichen hoffte, dass die Strategien seines Kontrahenten aufgrund der angestiegenen Wut fehlerhafter sein würden. Mit Todra Mayn, Jaina Solo, Tahiri Veila und Jag Fel wurde bei einer Konferenz beschlossen, dass ein Einsatzteam sich hinunter zur versteckten Relaisstation begeben solle, während Pellaeon zur gleichen Zeit versuchen würde, die Position so lange zu halten, bis die Besatzung der Station gerettet werden könnten. Mit der Unterstützung des Ryn-Netzes, einer Organisation auf Seiten der Allianz, konnte er die Yuuzhan Vong stark treffen und trieb sogar Vorrik aufgrund der sich abzeichnenden Niederlage in den Selbstmord. Endphase des Krieges Das nun eingegangen Bündnis mit der Galaktischen Allianz – das zudem auch das Hapes-Konsortium miteinbezog – sorgte dafür, dass Admiral Sien Sovv, der Oberkommandierende der Galaktischen Allianz, Pellaeon bat, sich bei der Eroberung von Bilbringi zu beteiligen, da die imperialen Streitkräfte das System erreichen konnte, ohne in irgendeiner Weise in ihrer Reise durch Yuuzhan Vong behindert zu werden. Die Operation war sehr auf die Koordination zwischen den einzelnen Flotten angewiesen, die zur Eroberung des Systems benötigt wurden, doch der Ausfall des HoloNetzes brachte den Plan ins Stocken. Wedge Antilles schlug sich einige Zeit alleine gegen die viel zu große Armada, bis ihm die Flucht zu Pellaeons Streitkräften gelang. Bei einem Treffen mit Wedge und Han Solo – der sich als Kurierdienst während der Schlacht bemüht hatte, die Verbindung zwischen den Flotten aufrechtzuerhalten – erfuhr der Großadmiral, dass der Commander Devis bei dem Gefecht in Bilbringi sein Leben gelassen hatte. Davon war Pellaeon sehr betroffen, sodass von Jaina Solo vermutet wurde, dass der junge Commander sein Sohn gewesen sei. Mehrere Monate später hatte Pellaeon einen großen Teil seiner Armada nach Mon Calamari abkommandiert, wo er an einem Gipfeltreffen auf der Ralroost teilnahm, auf dem neben Traest Kre'fey und den Solos auch Tenel Ka Djo, Keyan Farlander, Sien Sovv und Garm Bel Iblis zugegen waren. Kre'fey präsentierte dem Oberkommando den neuen Plan zur Eroberung von Coruscant, womit man allgemein hoffte, die Endphase des Krieges nun einleiten zu können. Von der Right to Rule aus kommandierte der Großadmiral nun als erstes die Verteidiung von Mon Calamari, die immer noch Teil des Planes zur Eroberung von Imperial City war. Hier tat er sich bei der Verteidigung von Mon Eron gegen die Yuuzhan Vong hervor, bis die Invasoren überaschenderweise das Schlachtfeld verließen und wieder in Richtung Kern sprangen, da der Planet Zonama Sekot im Coruscant-System plötzlich erschienen war. Nun brachte Pellaeon seine Streitkräfte nach Contruum, wo erneut ein Treffen auf der Ralroost abgehalten wurde, um die weitere Vorgehensweise der Galaktischen Allianz zu besprechen. Auch wenn es Widerstand von Seiten der Jedi unter der Führung von Meister Skywalker gab, wurde die Eroberung Coruscants beschlossen, nachdem zuvor von Mon Calamari eine Meldung vom unerwartetem Ableben Admiral Ackbars die Führunsspitze erreichte. Mit der Eroberung von Corulag konnte der Aufmarsch der Allianz nun seinen Lauf nehmen und die Offensive begann bei Muscave im Coruscant-System, von wo aus Pellaeon die Right to Rule mit Unterstützung der Dauntless und einigen Mon-Calamari-Kreuzern, die zur ebenfalls von ihm kommandierten Vierten Flotten gehörten, im Angriff auf Imperial City befehligte und sogar die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel in den Kampf schicken konnte. Die Zerstörung der Dovin Basale war die Hauptaufgabe seiner Streitkräfte, welcher er mit Bravour meisterte, da seine Sternzerstörer viele dieser Yuuzhan-Vong-Lebewesen vernichten und somit den Fortschritt der Invasion beschleunigen konnten. Erst als der höchste Oberlord Shimrra von Luke Skywalker getötet wurde, begannen die gegnerischen Streitkräfte sich zu ergeben, sodass die Befreiung Coruscants erfolgreich verlaufen war und Pellaeon mit sechs Offizieren die Überreste des Imperialen Palastes besichtigen konnte. Der Oberbefehlshaber der feindlichen Armee – ein Yuuzhan Vong namens Nas Choka – kapitulierte im Beisein von vielen anderen hochrangigen Offizieren, unter denen Pellaeon jedoch fehlte, und Jedi vor der Galaktischen Allianz, wodurch der Krieg nun sein Ende nahm. Einen Tag vor seiner Rückker nach Bastion lud der Großadmiral die Solos zu einem letzten Treffen auf die Right to Rule im Orbit von Coruscant ein. Hier überreichte er dem Ehepaar ein kleines Geschenk zum Abschied: Killik-Zwielicht, ein Gemälde des alderaanischen Künstlers Ob Khaddor, das letzte Stück aus Großadmiral Thrawns Kunstsammlung. Rückkehr aus dem Ruhestand Mit dem Jahr 36 NSY starb einer von Pellaeons Kollegen aus dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg – der Sullustaner Sien Sovv – bei einem Unfall. Sovv war bis dato der Oberkommandierende der Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz gewesen, doch mit seinem Tod erklärte Pellaeon sich bereit, den Ruhestand zu verlassen und wieder in den aktiven Dienst zu treten. Mit dem Supersternzerstörer Megador als neues Kommandoschiff trat er mit dem Ausbruch des Schwarmkrieges, bei dem neben der Galaktischen Allianz auch die Killiks und die Chiss beteiligt waren, einen Einsatz im Roche-System – genauer gesagt: bei Nickel Eins – an, wo er einigen Jedi zur Unterstützung kam. Da die Jedi die Situation bereits unter Kontrolle hatten, konnte er ihnen von der Eroberung Thyferras berichten – dem Hauptlieferanten von Bacta. Auf diesem Grund wohnte Pellaeon einem Treffen mit Cal Omas und einigen weiteren hochrangigen Jedi auf Coruscant bei, wo nach einem Vorschlag von Luke Skywalker beschlossen wurde, die dunkle Jedi Lomi Plo und den ehemaligen Schüler Skywalkers Raynar Thul, welche für das Ausbrechen der Krise verantwortlich waren, zu neutralisieren. Pellaeons neues Flaggschiff fungierte bei der folgenden Operation als Basis für die StealthX-Jäger der Jedi und bei der folgenden Schlacht im Utegetu-Nebel um den Planeten Sarm war es seine Aufgabe, alle flüchtenden Schiffe zu zerstören, damit die Jedi sich problemlos dem Ende von Lomi Plo widmen konnten. Diese Operation war jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und der flüchtigen Frau gelang die Flucht nach Tenupe, wohin Pellaeon ihr auch sofort folgen wollte. Bevor die geplante Operation, für die Pellaeon sogar die Gespenster- und Sonderstaffel beordert hatte, hier jedoch anlaufen konnte, traf sich der Admiral mit Luke Skywalker, welcher ihn überzeugte, die Flotte der Killiks, die sich ihnen entgegenstellte, nicht zu zerstören, da dies den Krieg nur um ein Jahr wieder verschieben aber nicht beenden würde. Pellaeon gab seiner Argumentation schließlich nach und überließ es den Jedi, die Situation zu lösen, was ihnen auch erfolgreich gelang. Vier Jahre später entwickelte sich eine Unabhängigkeitsbewegung im Corellia-System. Die Corellianer, zu denen der Herkunft nach auch Pellaeon gehörte, hatten mit dem Bau einer geheimen Flotte begonnen und versuchten, die Centerpoint-Station, eine uralte Superwaffe, wieder funktionsfähig zu machen, um ihre Autonomie durchzusetzen. Würde die Allianz weiterhin untätig bleiben, würden sich, nach Pellaeons Ansicht, noch mehr Systeme von der Allianz abwenden, weshalb er sich mit seinen Admirälen auseinander setzte und die Jedi auf den Plan rief. In der Operation gelang es ihnen, die Centerpoint-Station unschädlich zu machen, sodass Pellaeon mit Cal Omas und Admiral Cha Niathal einem kurzen Bericht von Seiten Luke Skywalkers erfahren, nach dem die aktuelle Situation diskutiert und ein Treffen mit Aidel Saxan, der corellianischen Premierministerin, aufkam, das schließlich fünf Tage später auf der Toryaz Station bei Kuat stattfand. Vier Stunden lang diskutierten die beiden Diplomaten, um dann die Gespräche fürs erste am Abend zu beenden und auf den nächsten Morgen anzusetzen. In der Nacht kam es jedoch zu einem Attentat, bei dem sowohl Aidel Saxan und Pellaeons Double ihr Leben ließen, da Pellaeon sich dank der Vorarbeit seines Sicherheitsbeauftragten Tycho Celchu in einem anderen Quartier befand und deshalb verschont wurde. Nun beauftragte der Admiral die Jedi mit Ermittlungen bezüglich des Attentats und es kamen bereits erste Vermutungen auf, dass hinter der Sache Thrackan Sal-Solo, ein wichtiger corellianischer Würderträger, der sich nicht auf der Station aufhielt, steckte. Nicht lange darauf kam es zu Umstrukturierungen im Machtgefüge der Galaktischen Allianz und einer Organisation unter Jacen Solo – der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz – wurden große Machtbefugnisse im Kampf gegen corellianische Terroristen zugeteilt, mit denen Pellaeon sich nicht anfreunden konnte. Inoffiziel wusste das Kabinett unter Cal Omas, dass sich der Admiral aufgrund dieser Differenzen zur Rückkehr in den Ruhestand entschloss. Aus offizieller Sicht hingegen geschah seine Rückkehr nach Bastion vor allem aufgrund seines hohen Alters, sodass er sich dort dem Wiederaufbau der neuen Zentralwelt widmen konnte und Admiral Niathal seinen Platz einnahm. Verklärung Lange nach seinem Tod benannte das Neue Galaktische Imperium den ''Pellaeon''-Klasse Sternzerstörer nach ihm. Taktiken Pellaeon genoß das besondere Glück, in seinen Jahren unter Großadmiral Thrawn und Admiral Daala von zwei der bekanntesten und größten Strategen des Imperiums viele neuartige Strategien zu erlernen, die ihm später zu Gute kamen. Während seiner Zeit bei Thrawn lernte er viele der Strategien des Großadmirals und wurde dadurch auch ein begnadeter Taktiker, doch erst mit der Zeit bei Daala lernte er die verheerenden Wirkungen von Psychologischer Kriegsführung und Terrorangriffen. Selbst lehnte Pellaeon es allerdings nicht ab, auch die Strategien großer Rebellenkommandanten wie Garm Bel Iblis zu studieren und auch selbst in den Gefechten des Bürgerkrieges anzuwenden. Des Weiteren lehnte Pellaeon eine weitere Taktik nicht ab – den Rückzug. Im Gegensatz zu vielen imperialen Kommandeuren, die es ablehnten, ein Gefecht aufzugeben, war sich Pellaeon dieser Möglichkeit immer bewusst und scheute sich nicht davor, sie auch einzusetzen, wenn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach er die Schlacht nicht zu seinen Gunsten entscheiden konnte. Hier zeigte sich jedoch, dass er sich teilweise stark von seinen Kommandanten abhängig machte – als zum Beispiel Thrawn ein Ende fand, war Pellaeon nicht bereit, die Schlacht fortzusetzen und zog den Rückzug vor. Persönlichkeit Pellaeon galt als eher untypischer, imperialer Offizier. Für ihn zählten keine politischen Ambitionen, sondern einzig die Pflicht gegenüber dem Imperium und dem Imperator. Er war dem Imperium als Offizier treu ergeben und stolz auf sein errunges Kommando über die Schimäre. Eben aufgrund seines Mangels an Ehrgeiz zog es ihn immer wieder in den Schatten von herausragenden Führern wie Großadmiral Thrawn oder Admiral Daala, die ihn als Stellvertreter fungieren ließen. Seine beiden Vorbilder waren bei ihm sehr hoch angesehen, da er es nicht einmal zu träumen wagte, die imperialen Kriegsherren mit Thrawn gleichzusetzen. Nach seiner abrupten Machtübernahme hatte er nie seine persönlichen Vorteile, sondern immer nur das Wohl des ganzen Imperiums im Sinn, weshalb er als vernünftiges Gegengewicht zu den Moffs arbeitete und der Realität ins Auge sehen konnte, denn die Kapitulation des Imperiums arrangierte er einzig und allein nur, um die letzten Überreste noch zusammenzuhalten, ohne einen vollständigen Kollaps zu riskieren. Mit dem neuen Vertrag wuchs ein Pflichtgefühl den neuen Verbündeten gegenüber, sodass er sogar imperiale Streitkräfte im Kampf gegen die Invasoren verteidigen wollte und mit seiner Behaarlichkeit neue Ideen im Moff-Rat durchzusetzen verstand, was unter anderem durch das Einsetzen eines neuen, jungen Moffs zum Ausdruck kam. Hinter den Kulissen *Pellaeon wurde von Timothy Zahn für dessen Thrawn-Trilogie entworfen. Eine Rückkehr ins aktive Geschehen garantierte ihn dann Kevin J. Anderson in Darksaber – Der Todesstern, wo der Grundstein für Zahns zweite Reihe – der Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie – gelegt wurde. Schließlich erhielt Pellaeon eine bedeutendere Nebenrolle in den Romanen des Erbe der Jedi-Ritter und wurde auch in weiteren Comic- und Buchpubilkationen verwendet. *Da Zahn dafür bekannt ist, seinen Romancharakteren historische Persönlichkeiten zu Grunde zu legen (siehe hier), ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Gilad Pellaeon sowohl charakterlich als auch optisch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Otto von Bismarck aufweist. *Der Essential Guide to Characters sagt, dass Pellaeons Heimatwelt Coruscant ist und widerspricht damit dem offiziellen Kanon. In Die Ruinen von Coruscant und im offiziellen Fact File wurde ein Kompromiss geschlossen, indem man sagte, dass er auf Corellia geboren wurde, er jedoch auf Coruscant aufwuchs. *In Erben des Imperiums heißt es, dass er bereits 50 Jahre in der imperialen Flotte diente. Dies ist zu revidieren, da das Imperium erst 19 VSY gegründet wurde, was jedoch zu dem Zeitpunkt als Timothy Zahn seinen Roman schrieb noch nicht feststand. In einigen Comics und Romanen, welche zeitlich die Klonkriege behandeln, taucht Gilad Pellaeon jedoch öfters als Flottenoffizier auf, welches zeigt, dass er die besagten 50 Jahre zuerst in der Alten Republik und anschließend im Imperium diente. Quellen *''Blutige Fronten'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht '' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Intrigen'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Adjutanten Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz en:Gilad Pellaeon es:Gilad Pellaeon it:Gilad Pellaeon fi:Gilad Pellaeon